Consumed by hate
by Kalona Cullen
Summary: This is a unique story about Alice, and how she was changed. It also stars Emmett. Jazz, & Rose. They seek revenge against a vampire and are sworn to destroy his life. Full summery inside. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER !
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**Story by –Kalona Cullen- and Kili Cullen**

**This story is unlike anything you have ever read for a twilight fanfic. It is not a Bella and Edward story b/c I have already wrote two of those. This starts in the late 1920's with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. They begin as humans. Want to find out the danger that happens when an angry vampire changes one of them. Read to find out. This is for MATURE READERS ONLY!!! There will be instances of intense violence and graphic-ness. There is also possibility for lemons.**

**-Kalona Cullen-**

**Power Thirst**

****

**APOV-**

I don't know where I am, or even how long I've been here. I keep seeing images in my head, but I know that it has nothing to do with where I'm at. I've been seeing things for as long as long as I can remember, and I think that that may contribute to why I've been in this dark room for so long. Every once in a while, I will see a light shine into this room, and hear voices. Four voices. The one I'm most used to is a man's voice. I hear him referred to as Doctor. The other three I think might be my family. Or maybe they were once close friends. One is a girl's voice. It's high pitched and musical sounding. The other two are like the first. Masculine.

The most recent things I've seen in my head have been terrifying to say the least. I have continuously seen my death in the past couple of days. I've seen it in several different ways, all of which are completely brutal. The most occurring vision is of the doctor, he comes in to check on me like usual, but he gets closer than normal. I wanted to ask him what he was doing. A wave of terror rolled over my tiny frame, and it was clearly visible on my features, of that I was sure. I opened my mouth to speak, or maybe scream, but nothing came out. The doctor told me if I screamed it would be even worse. I heard the words come from his mouth but my mind couldn't make sense of them. I'd been alone for too long. I was so used to people touching me all the time I didn't think anything of it. I was even used to being undressed by the doctor. He had to change my clothing twice a day. But still something was strange about this visit.

He touched me differently, he was rougher. Like for instance instead of carefully unbuttoning my gown, he just ripped it off, as if it were nothing. Simply a piece of fabric in his way. I wasn't sure of what his intentions were, but I was scared. He then violently threw me onto the small cot in the corner of the room. It hurt my back, and I began to shake and cry but he covered my mouth, and held my hands above my head with his other hand.

He proceeded to run his lips down the side of my neck, and I began to cry harder realizing what was happening. He uncovered my mouth, but continued to hold my hands. With his now free hand he undid the button of his pants. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel every contour of his body pressed against mine. He was unnaturally cold, with skin hard as marble. The weight of his freezing body pressed on me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Did you see this in your pretty little head?"

I understood what he was asking, but I wasn't aware the doctor knew about my visions. Suddenly I felt an intense pain in my lower stomach. I cried out, and he quickly covered my mouth. I began to struggle violently and try to get him off of me but it was futile. I was rocked by intense pain over and over again. As he thrust forward I began to feel the cot give way beneath our moving forms. He was being way too violent, and I wondered idly what I had ever done to deserve any of this. When the cot broke, my back collided with the concrete floor, and I felt another intense pain shoot through my back and wrists as my bones broke.

At first there was no pain, only a loud and sickening snap that echoed through the dark room. When I became aware of the pain, not even his hand could silence my scream of agony. Apparently my pain made this better for him because I could see the gleam of his teeth as he smiled and thrust into me harder. It hurt even worse now that my spine hade broken. I was so happy when he was finished with me. He stood up, and quickly pulled his pants on. He spit on me, and I flinched away. I noticed the gleam of his smile again, and I began to cry.

"Stop your whining you insolent little bitch."

Those were his last words before opening the door and stepping out. At first I was so happy he had gone, but when I realized I was alone in a dark room with a broken spine, I felt hate consume me. I had trusted this man, this doctor, and he used me. When I saw the light enter the room again I began to sob harder. I was worried he had come back to finish me after all. I slowly began realizing that this wasn't one of my visions. It was too real and too painful for that.

He leaned over me, and there was nothing I could do to fight him off. I was too weak, and now broken as well. I thought he was going to do to me what he had before, but he only pressed his lips to my neck. My sobs echoed throughout the room as the process started again. I waited for him to crawl on top of me again, but he didn't. He just kept his lips to my neck. Occasionally his tongue would flicker out, and it seemed as though he were tasting me. I could feel his cool breath on my neck, and I was surprised that the smell of it calmed me. There was sudden pressure on my neck, followed by a very painful burning sensation.

My eyes widened, and I let out a blood-curdling scream. The doctor tried to cover my mouth, but it was no use. The pain of my broken back was nothing compared to this, and I began to thrash wildly on the floor. I couldn't breath, and I couldn't do anything about what was happening. I was scratching at the wound on my neck, desperately trying to stop the burning. I could faintly hear the sound of laughter beyond my screaming. It didn't matter though. I wanted to move. I wanted to be able to do anything to make this stop. I could faintly see the glimmer of the sink in the corner of my room through the dark, and I wanted to reach it somehow. I thought that maybe if I could put water to my wound I could possibly put the fire out. It was a wonder that I could think at all.

When I finally stopped screaming, I could here the doctor's laughing more clearly. It was then that I realized that there was a bright light in the room. _Had someone come in to help me?_ I saw the doctor standing in a corner, laughing with blood all over him. I then noticed two bodies on the floor.

"What…have…you…done?"

My question only caused him to laugh harder before he walked out of the room. He paused at the doorway to look down on me again. He smiled and said,

"Enjoy the next three days."

He walked away and left me there to suffer. I felt hate fill me as the burning fire consumed me yet again. I screamed, and shook violently on the hard floor. I felt the fire dance across my skin, and run it's race through my body for a long time. I wasn't sure it would ever stop. The worst part is that it felt like torture. It lasted to long, and I wasn't sure f I would even die. I was beginning to beg for death when all the sudden, the fire seized. I felt a new darkness consume me then, and I welcomed it happily.

My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up abruptly. I looked around the room, and the way things looked confused me. Everything seemed enhanced. I then remembered my broken back, and was even more confused. _Had all of that been a dream?_ I looked around the room, and noticed the broken cot. I felt like crying…it wasn't a dream. I sucked in a breath of air, and was faced with the most appetizing scent I had ever smelt.

I looked around the room trying to find the smell, and then I noticed two bodies lying in the middle of the floor. The strangest feeling occurred to me then. I wanted to taste them. But they were dead. I crawled across the room to the closest body, and looked him over. I knew this man. He gave me shots to calm me down. I leaned in closely to him to smell him again. A sudden impulse overtook me, and I leaned down, and bit him. The blood running through his jugular vain, and into my mouth was the absolute best thing I have ever tasted. I began to suck on his neck harder, and I continued to do so until he was completely drained of the delightful crimson liquid.

I sat up, and looked directly to the other body. I smiled, before attacking the motionless form lying before me. I sunk my teeth into his body, and sucked deeply to enjoy this new taste for the second time. When I finished with this man, I got up, and headed for the door. I needed more. I absolutely had to have more of this delicious sensation.


	2. Visiting

Chapter 2-

RPOV-

We followed one of the nurses down a brightly lit hallway to reach Alice's room. I visited her twice a week, even though I couldn't talk to her, and she no longer had any idea who I was. She was my best friend once, and I missed her. Today was the last day I was coming to see her. Emmett, my boyfriend, convinced me that it was time to let go. She wasn't getting out of here any time soon, and she obviously wasn't getting any better. If anything it had become worse. She has been here for nearly two years, and she has recently been talking about monsters with red eyes coming to get her. It was getting ridiculous. If it were anyone but Alice I'm sure I wouldn't give a damn. I would spend time shopping, or getting my nails done rather then visiting who ever was in here… **if** it were anyone but Alice.

"The doctor will be here shortly, He has the key, so I can't open the slot for you. However he will when he gets here."

She walked away, and I stood silently as she walked away. Her echoing footsteps were a noisy reminder of the place we were in. I sighed heavily as I prepared myself to really say goodbye to my best friend. Emmett put a comforting arm around my shoulder. I smiled up at him, and then looked over to Jasper. He had been pretty messed up about this. He was her boyfriend. The week before she was put in here he was planning on proposing. He still hasn't gotten over it, and he has been to scared to ever visit. This will be his first and last. He was nervously pacing back and forth, and it was almost annoying. Suddenly the doctor was standing right next to us. I didn't even hear him approach. I faced him, and he smiled slightly.

"How is she today?"

"The same as she always is Ms. Hale. I'm sorry to say that she might even be getting worse."

"I was afraid of that…"  
"We all were. We actually have to transfer her to a more specialized hospital in northern Mississippi later this week."

Jasper looked up suddenly, and you could see the sadness written all over his features.

"Who are your other friends?"

"This is my boyfriend Emmett, and this was Alice's fiancé Jasper."  
"Oh…I'm so sorry. I haven't seen you here before. No one ever said anything about her relationships."  
"I've been too nervous to show up here… to see her like she is now. To be perfectly honest I don't know that I'm even going to go through with it today."

"I understand. Well let me open the slot for you, and you can see her for ten minutes."

I nodded. He put the key into the slot, and it made a loud sound as it turned. He pulled the key out, and opened the slot before walking away. I looked inside the poorly lit room, and noticed Alice sitting in the same corner she was usually in. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, and she sat there sobbing quietly. It broke my heart. At least she wasn't in the fetal position like last week. I stepped away from the door so that Jasper could look. I motioned him forward with my hands. He just stood there.

"Go ahead Jazz."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Sorry. Do you want to see her?"  
"I…I can't."

I nodded. I turned back to the small opening in the door and peeked inside.

"Alice?"

Her head snapped to attention at the sound of my voice.

"Alice it's me…it's Rose."

"Rose?"  
"Yeah sweetie. It's me. Jasper is here."  
"Jazz?"

She sounded excited. I smiled. This is the first time she recognized anyone's name. This is the first time she showed any emotion other then fear. Alice stood up and walked to the slot.

"Jazz is here?"  
"Do you remember Jazz?"

"Can I see him?"

I turned to look at Jasper, and ears were rolling down his face. He finally stepped forward to see Alice.

"Hey honey." He said sobbing as he looked at her.

"Oh my god. Jazzy…I miss you so much. Where have you been?"

He started to cry harder.

"When Rose told me you weren't remembering anyone I didn't bother. I was scared to come see you. I didn't want to know you forgot me."

"I couldn't forget you. I thought about you every day."

"I love you Alice."  
"I love you too."

"I miss you so much. You need to get better so hat you can get out of here."  
"They don't have a cure for the sort of thing I have."  
"Lie to them. Tell them you don't have visions anymore. I don't care if you do. I don't even care if you're making it up. I just want you to come home."

"I will. I'll tell them I stopped in two weeks. I won't say anything for two weeks. To give them time to believe it."  
"Sweetie you don't have two weeks. They're taking you to a special care unit in northern Mississippi this week."

They were both crying now, and I grabbed Emmett by the arm and pulled him away to give them some privacy. We walked down the hall to wait.

**APOV-**

**"I don't want to ever leave you again."**

**I couldn't believe he was really here. He was all I ever thought about. The only person I remembered. **

"You said that Rose told you I wasn't remembering anyone…when has she been here to visit?"  
"She comes here once a week."  
"I have never seen her."

"Well she's definitely been here. She has record's of it with Dr. Cullen."

"I guess I blocked those thoughts out. I've been so consumed with my own thoughts…I just don't know where the time goes. I'm so scared."

"I know…you'll hopefully be home soon."

Tears began flowing from his eyes again. I missed those eyes. I missed looking into them everyday. I missed kissing him, and the way he held me. Now I was crying again. He reached into the slot in the door, and touched my face gently. I took hold of his hand and kissed it.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered.

"I know… me to."

I was thankful he still loved me after all this time. Even though I was crazy. It didn't matter to him. He just wanted me back. I think I could face this with him. Maybe I could even learn to control it.

He pulled his hand back. And I could here footsteps approaching the door. Jasper turned his head, and the turned back to me sobbing harder. I knew that meant that the nurse was coming to tell him to leave.

"Please don't go."  
"I don't want to."

"Sir…"

I started crying harder.

"No…please."

Jasper grabbed my face through the slot and brought my face close. I understood immediately. When h pulled his hands away I was already waiting. He leaned in as much as he could, and our lips met in a fierce needing way. It was enough to make me happy until I got out of here, however the kiss ended much to soon as the nurse pulled him away.

"I'll miss you." Were his last words before the slot closed and the dark swallowed me whole once again.

**Doctor Cullen's point of view-**

I thanked the four for coming to visit Alice, and promised to send them news soon. They left, and I immediately wiped the façade off my face.

"Nurse."

"Yes sir." She said standing at attention.

"Bring me my remedy."

"Of course sir."

I walked down the white hallway to Mary Brandon's room. She did smell so sweet. And I needed her to seem crazy. I had to make it look convincing when she 'kills herself'. Everyone who worked at the institution knew what was going on of course. We were all vampires. But we need things like this for show. I imagine that this foresight she has will serve useful to the Volturi if she is changed, and I will be rewarded greatly. I opened her cell door, and smiled at the sight of her. She was a luscious little thing.

The nurse showed up shortly afterward with Mary's shot.

"Time for your medication Mary."

"Do I have to take it today? I feel fine, and I haven't had a vision since yesterday morning. I think I may already be cured."  
"Better safe then sorry."

She nodded, and I stuck her in the arm with the needle. She winced, and I smiled. Her pain was my pleasure. I tuned around and left. Before closing the door I said, "Sleep well." I smiled knowing that soon she wouldn't remember her visit from her love, and she would again be alone.

**APOV-**

My head felt funny after that shot. I sat down on my cot, and held my head in between my hands. Everything felt hazy. I was having trouble recalling what happened earlier. I didn't want to forget about Jasper's visit today. It gave me new hope. The room began spinning, and I clenched my eyes shut.

I sprang up and looked around. I was on the cold floor near my cot. I never lay by cot. I crawled into the corner and began sobbing. I wrapped my arms around my knees, and rocked back and forth. _What happened?_ I questioned myself. _How did I end up by the cot?_


End file.
